Zerbebuth
Z Series.]]erbebuth (Also: Zelbebuth, Zelbubuth, Zerebubuse) was the first Hyper-Zoanoid to be introduced in Guyver, and was one of Richard Guyot's subordinates. Zerbebuth was a Multi-Hybrid Hyper-Zoanid and was one of the most powerful Hyper-Zoanoid's ever created at that time, and was able to hold his own against an inexperienced Guyver I. Zerbebuth was equipped with a strong crustacean-like armor that was incredibly dense, and strong enough to resist the Guyver's punches as well as its Head Beam. His physical strength was three times that of Gregole's - the strongest production Zoanoid in Japan at the time - and his Bio-Blasters were eight times more powerful than Vamore's. He also had three flexible mandible appendage-like nozzles, positioned around his head, through which he could spray and squirt an extremely corrosive substance across several meters. This Hyper-Zoanoid was able to achieve a high level status within Chronos, and held the pride of being its very first successful Hyper-Zoanoid ever to be developed. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Plot' Zerbebuth was the first of the Hyper-Zoanoids to be introduced into the story, and made his appearance when he accompanied Commander-In-Chief Richard Guyot to Japan. He was sent out immediately to dispatch or capture the Guyver I, and to this end abducted Mizuki Segawa, but was killed by Guyver III in his very first appearance. Some years later, Chronos deployed a group of specialized Hyper-Zoanoids to defeat the Guyver II-F; the first of these, appropriately, was an upgraded version of Zerbebuth. This "Empowered Zerbebuth" was nevertheless also defeated within its first appearance. The original Zerbebuth proved a powerful foe for the inexperienced Guyver I and only with the interventions of Guyver III was he ultimately defeated. Throughout the various adaptations of the Guyver series, Zerbebuth has played different roles within the plot; each giving him different backgrounds, more character development, and even changing the circumstances of his ultimate death. 'Anime Only' ' '''In the 2005 anime series, Zerbebuth is first seen arriving in Japan, with Commander-in-Chief Richard Guyot and three other Hyper-Zoanoids. After the Official Summoning of Richard Guyot, and Genzo Makishima was over, Inspector Lisker prepared to escort the Commander and his men when he was subsequently scolded for equiping the Unit-G. Taking the opportunity, Zerbebuth further insulted the Inspector, his former comrade in combat training and rival; demonstrating that he was indeed a superior officer himself, able to follow orders to the letter and not make mistakes. Richard Guyot took this as a desire, of Zerbebuth wanting to please him, he then deployed Zerbebuth immediately to obtain Guyver I. Zerbebuth arrived at Guyver I's High School, and ordered Agito Makishima to play a recording of Hypnotic Soundwaves, to send all of the staff, and students home, so Zerbebuth could battle the Guyver I without any interruptions. It wouldn't be until about two hours later that Zerbebuth's scouts would locate the Guyver, who then proceeded to attack both Guyver I and Tetsuro, but were quickly killed off almost instantly. However, Zerbebuth had found their location and began his merciless attack. The battle raged all across the school property, causing a portion of the building to collapse and even drew in Police Officer Tanaka. Zerbebuth clearly had the upper hand on Guyver I, who was hesitant in using his Mega-Smasher. Zerbebuth used this fully to his advantage, and used a wide variety of attacks and techniques on Guyver I. Beaten down, and losing the will to fight, Guyver I seemed to be unable to resist this powerful Hyper-Zoanoid. However, when he saw his good friend Officer Tanaka (who had stumbled on the site and discovered both the Guyver and Zerbebuth) murdered by Zerbebuth's Acid Attack, he charged him, and hit him with the full force of the Guyver's strength. Despite that, he still seemed unable to defeat this unstoppable Hyper-Zoanoid, who in turn kicked him through a school room. Zerbebuth was about to finish off Guyver I, with the full power of his Bio-Blasters, when Guyver I discovered a new ability, the ''Pressure Cannon, which not only cancelled out Zerbebuth's Bio-Blaster, but broke through his incredibly strong armor-like skin, nearly killing him. However, Zerbebuth was called back by Guyot, before the Guyver I could finish him off. He wouldn't be seen again as the same Hyper-Zoanoid, but as a new, and much more powerful version, known as "Empowered Zerbebuth". 'OVA' In the 1989 Bio-Booster Armor: Guyver, Zerbebuth's was a Proto-Hyper-Zoanoid that Genzo Makishima had .]]been working on for years. After Richard Guyot had taken over the Japanese Branch, Genzo Makishima used Zerbebuth in attempt to save his position in Chronos, and to get back the Guyver Units which he had lost. In order to do this effectively, Genzo had Sho's close friend Mizuki Segawa kidnapped and brought to where Zerbebuth was located. When Sho arrived he was ambushed by Chronos's Zoanoids. He quickly killed them off, but even doing so, he expended much of his Bio-Energy and became exhausted, which made him even more vulnerable to Zerbebuth's attack. Zerbebuth clearly had the upper hand on Guyver I, demonstrating his incredible resilence to the Guyver's powers and his own abilities. Zerbebuth toyed with Sho for sometime, knocking him around with his punches, and forcing him on the run with his powerful Bio-Blasters. He also enjoyed seeing the Guyver suffer from his highly toxic and corrosive acidic spray, melting portions of his forearm off. After sometime and taunting the Guyver to use his Mega-Smasher he finally prepared to finish him, when Sho (Guyver I), saw the corpse of one of the Zoanoids he had previously killed, hanging from the rafters. He shot it down using his Head-Beam, to distract Zerbebuth and used the opportunity to knee him in the face. This attack broke through Zerbebuth's armor, wounding him greatly. However, it also broke Guyver I's knee allowing Zerbebuth to retreat and use Mizuki as a shield. However, before he could do this he was ambushed by Guyver III who cleaved him in half. Shortly after his death, Richard Guyot explained to Makishima that he knew that Zerbebuth was going to fail from the start of the operation and only allowed it to commence for both his own entertainment and to show Genzo that his "Hyper-Zoanoid" was a failure and not a true Hyper-Zoanoid at all. He then showed Genzo the Hyper-Zoanoid Team Five, claiming them to be the Elite of the Core both overwhelming him and shaming him further. 'Powers & Abilities' Zerbebuth had a number of abilities as a Hyper-Zoanoid: Super Strength: Zerbebuth's strength was three times that of a Gregole, making his strength approximately about that of 45 men. Crustacean Armor: '''Zerbebuth possibly has one of the strongest armors in the entire Guyver universe. It's strong enough to resist a Guyver's Head-Beam, and can even sustain a direct punch from a Guyver without moving an inch. '''Acidic Discharge: Zerbebuth can spray a corrosive fluid from three antennae like appendages on his head. This corrosive acid is so acidic that it can melt through even the Guyver's armor. Bio-Blasters: Zerbebuth was processed with mutiple Bio-Blasters on his arms. These Bio-Blasters are eight times more powerful than a Vamores, and (in the 2005 series) had a green light emitting from it. Bio-Blaster's (Full Power): When Zerbebuth charges his Bio-Blaster to it's full power, it is fired in a zig-zaggy line, confusing his opponent, while causing devastating damage. 'Media' Category:Zoanoids Category:Characters